Zom
by AlexGrangerLovesScorpiusMalfoy
Summary: This story probably takes place in the mere future. 4 students in Morris Academy, who seem to have a special bond, are randomly chosen to participate in the testing of a new virtual reality zombie game that seems too real to be true. The problem is...
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Resident Evil either. Or Conkers. Or that banana…

Summary: This story probably takes place in the mere future. 4 students in Morris Academy, who seem to have a special bond, are randomly chosen to participate in the testing of a new virtual reality zombie game that seems to real to be true. The only problem is, they don't know it's a game…

"The phone is ringing!" Kagome yelled, expecting someone else in the house to pick it up. She was currently lying on the couch playing her favorite video game, Resident Evil 5. She paused her game and looked around when she heard no reply. Then she realized something. She groaned and her head fell back on the couch's arm rest. There was no one in the house, besides her. She glanced at the phone when she heard a beep, which meant someone was leaving a message.

"Hello?" The machine said. Kagome scrambled up and ran towards the phone when she heard the familiar voice. She quickly grabbed the phone from it's charger.

"SANGO!" She yelled in extreme happiness.

Sango pushed the phone away from her ear when she heard her best friend's yell almost murder her ears. When she heard silence, she slowly put the phone back on her ear.

"Hi, Kagome." She said with a smile.

Kagome smiled brightly, calming down a bight. "Hi, Sango. How's it going in your grandma's house?"

Sango rolled her eyes. "You know exactly how it's going."

"That bad, huh?" Kagome asked sympathetically.

"Kagome, it stinks. Literally. I'm dying on the inside here." Sango stated mournfully.

"Well, on the bright side. You'll be back by tomorrow!" Kagome began to jump up and down on the couch out of pure excitement.

"Yes, the pollution filled air of New York is exactly what I need." Sango joked.

Kagome giggled. "That's the spirit." Kagome examined her nails while she walked back to the couch.

"So, have you spoken to any of the other losers?" Kagome carelessly asked.

"Yeah, I called Rin right before you. She was reading the book I lent her before I left, so I told her I'd call her back later."

"She reads? Gasp, what a surprise." Kagome sarcastically said.

Sango chuckled lightly. "Anyway, what have you been doing this fine summer?" She asked.

Kagome examined her surroundings in thought. "Uh, the same thing I'm doing now." She stated, a little unsure because she might've forgotten what she's done.

"And what are you doing now?" Sango asked.

"Lying on the couch, staring at the T.V." Kagome replied, nonchalantly.

"Have you been playing Resident Evil all summer!?" Sango loudly asked.

"Calm down, I think I've done some other stuff. Like, I played Conkers too. Painted my toe nails. Ate a banana…"

"You remember eating a banana, but you don't remember going to the beach last weekend?" Sango asked, not that surprised.

"Oh yeah! That's what I forgot about. Good times though." Kagome sighed happily.

Sango rolled her eyes and looked at the time. "Well, I guess I'll call Rin tomorrow. I'm going to go to bed."

"Why? What time is it?" Kagome asked.

"You said you were staring at the T.V, check for yourself."

"Ugh, I'm too lazy to move my head in an upward motion." Kagome said, then tried to lick her eye.

"Good night, Kagome."

Kagome smiled. "Night, Sango."


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Still don't own Inuyasha.

The first day of school, Monday morning.

Kagome, Sango, Rin and Ayame walked into the school chatting happily.

After going through scanning and getting breakfast, they sat at a table and talked about their summer.

At 8 am, they headed upstairs to go hang out in their favorite staircase.

At 8:30 am, they went to their first class of the day, which they luckily had together.

When they got inside, they continued to talk until 8:41, which is when the period officially started.

After first period, they went to second period. Which they also had together.

After that was third period, which Ayame didn't have with them.

In the hallway, Kagome, Sango and Rin said goodbye to Ayame and walked into their third period classroom.

They talked until the late bell rang.

Kagome sighed. "It doesn't even feel like it's been almost three months since we stepped foot into this place."

Rin nodded. "I know, it's almost like we never left."

Sango scrunched up her nose. "Gross. Imagine no summer vacation."

Kagome and Rin's eyes widened and they all looked at each other.

"Impossible/" They said simultaneously.

"Okay, okay you guys," The teacher began. "So, it's the first day…" He droned on about the rules and what they would be doing throughout the year. The three girls took the time to look around the classroom and remember their sophomore year.

Rin, the smartest of the group, looked around and thought of all the work they did. They used to have global history in the same classroom and she loved that class. Then, after finding nothing more to think about, she began to listen to what the teacher was saying.

Sango, the happiest of the group, looked at Miroku, a crush of hers, and blushed. She was remembering all the brain torture she went through sophomore year because of him.

Miroku felt eyes on the back of his head and slightly turned around. When he caught Sango's eyes, he smiled and waved.

Sango's eyes widened and she blushed more than before. She waved back and sighed in relief when he turned back around. Calming down, she also began to listen to the teacher.

Kagome, the weirdest of all, could only think of one thing. Inuyasha. He was the boy she had a crush on and she desperately wanted to get over him. She stared out of the window and day dreamed about everything that had happened between them sophomore year. Though they never really spoke, there were unspoken interactions.

Kagome slipped out of her stupor when she barely heard a very important statement from the teacher.

"Okay, I need four students to do me a favor." He said.

Almost all of the students hands were raised.

The teacher nervously looked around. "Okay, how about Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha and Miroku." He said, picking the students he recognized.

Kagome and Sango smiled at each other while Inuyasha and Miroku were just happy to get out of the room.

The teacher passed each of them a bowl. "Okay, I need you to fill these up with water. You're going to have to go to the bathroom because the water fountains aren't working."

"Okay." They said simultaneously. They quickly grabbed their bowls and walked out of the room. Kagome and Sango chatted happily the whole way to the bathroom. They guys just quietly walked next to each other since there was no real friendship between them.

Kagome and Sango walked into the girls bathroom and Miroku and Inuyasha stepped into guys. When the bathroom doors closed, they locked. This was the beginning of a test. A test to survive.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha.

(A/N: The first couple of chapters might seem kind of dull, but I'm just writing them cause I think they just lead up to the action. Also, thanks for your review, alikmionejean. And to answer your question, you're gonna have to find that out later in the story. :D )

Chapter 2

Kagome shut off the sink and grabbed her bowl. "Dude, how am I supposed to open the door with this thing?" She asked, thinking for solutions.

"Hold on, I'll open it for you." Sango shut off the water on her sink and walked to the door. She grabbed the door knob and tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. "Um, Kagome…"

Kagome looked up from examining her shoe. "Yeah?"

Sango turned to her, her hands still glued to the door knob. "The door is locked."

"What?"

Sango pulled at it again. "The door. It's locked."

Kagome put her bowl on the floor. "That's impossible." Kagome lightly pushed Sango away from the door and tried to pull it open. When nothing happen, she pulled harder. "How the French toast?"

In the boys bathroom, things were being handled a little differently…

"What the hell?! Why won't this stupid door open!?" Inuyasha continued to stubbornly pull at the door.

Miroku shrugged. "Well, maybe you're pulling it wrong."

Inuyasha slowly stopped pulling and glared at Miroku. "Then you do it."

Miroku stepped away from the mirror, where he had been examining himself, and walked to the door. He lightly pulled the door knob. "Yeah, this door is locked."

"I could've told you that!" Inuyasha kicked the wall in anger.

Miroku turned to Inuyasha. "Well, now what?"

"What do you mean now what? I'm not staying in here!" He shoved Miroku aside and attempted to open the door again.

Back in the girls bathroom…

"Kagome! Turn on the lights." Sango said, feeling her way through the obstacle in front of her.

Kagome giggled and switched on the lights. "You lose."

Sango playfully stuck out her tongue at Kagome and observed the stuff that was put in front of her. "How was I supposed to get through this? The garbage can is right in front of me!" Sango yelled defensively, while walking to the other side of the bathroom.

Kagome smiled and shrugged. "I don't know. It was a one second thing, alright woman."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Sango leaned against the wall next to Kagome. "Okay, it's your turn."

Kagome's fist shot in the air. "I rue the day you remembered it was my turn! RUE IT!"

Sango chuckled. "Today?"

Kagome's fist fell to her side. "No need to ruin the moment."

Sango shooed her to the opposite side of the bathroom. "Okay, close your eyes."

Kagome walked to the other side, faced the wall and closed her eyes. Sango giggled as she quickly and quietly laid stuff on the floor in random places. When she finished, she ran to the light switch and turned the lights off. "Okay, go."

Kagome turned around and tried to find her way to the other side.

Meanwhile…

Miroku sat against the heater, counting the cracks on the ceiling while Inuyasha angrily kicked at the door.

"OPEN! JUST HURRY UP AND OPEN!" He yelled.

Miroku glanced at him. "Maybe you should give up."

"I'm not giving up! I have things to do! I have a life! I'm not staying in here with you, little Ms. Peaceful!"

"Well, I'm sorry I don't relieve stress the way you do."

Inuyasha turned around and stomped up to Miroku. "Listen! Just don't talk! Every time I hear your mouth, I just want to kill you more! And what the hell are you looking at!?" Inuyasha looked over his shoulder, and both him and Miroku stared in wonder as the door opened itself.

Miroku picked himself up and walked to the door. He turned around at the entrance. "Coming?"

Inuyasha growled and angrily followed him.

They were walking through the empty hallways when suddenly, Miroku remembered something.

"Inuyasha, the bowls."

Inuyasha looked at him with a raised brow. "I don't care about those damn bowls."

"They're the reason we left the room. We have to go get them."

"Fine."

Meanwhile…

"Well, you should just get over him." Kagome explained to Sango. "Trust me, staring at him from afar is going to get you nowhere."

"I know, it's just hard." Sango said, pouting.

After moments of silence, Kagome spoke again.

"Ugh, I have to use the bathroom." She stood and opened the stall to the bathroom. She surprised herself when she didn't scream at the sight in front of her. Instead, she stuttered out Sango's name.

Sango looked at her. "What?"

Kagome signaled her to come over.

Sango stood and looked inside the stall. Her eyes widened. "What-the-hell-is-that?"

Kagome covered her mouth, close to vomiting.

Inside the stall was a dead, rotting body.

They both backed up against the sink, their eyes never leaving the body.

"I wonder who it is." Sango said.

Kagome turned to her, bewildered. "Does it matter?!"

Sango glanced at her, then back at the body. "I was just wondering. Jeez."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Whatever, just go close the door." She said, walking to sit at another wall.

"Why should I!? You opened it!" Sango yelled defensively, not wanting to get near the body.

A groaning sound was heard.

"Sango, stop making that sound. You sound like a stupid zombie."

Another groaning sound was heard.

"That's not me, Kagome."

"Don't lie. If it isn't you then…" She was interrupted by Sango's loud scream. She quickly shot up off the floor and ran to her. "What!?"

Sango pointed into the stall, shakily and Kagome slowly looked. When she saw the dead body moving , she screamed.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha.

(A/N: This chapter may seem kinda short, but I had a little trouble writing it. I kinda have a little bit of writers block, but no worries. I should get over it soon. And once again, thanks for the review, alikmionejean. You're what keeps me writing. :D )

Chapter 3

The guys heads both turned when they heard the scream. Then they looked at each other.

"It has to be those girls." Miroku calmly said.

Inuyasha threw his bowl to the floor as he huffed past Miroku.

Miroku sighed impatiently at the action. He softly put his bowl down and followed the angry guy.

Kagome and Sango stood, huddled in a corner, listening to the zombies groans while it tried to open the stall door.

Inuyasha pounded on the door and the girls worriedly glanced towards it.

"Who is it?" Sango loudly asked, with fake confidence.

"It's Inuyasha and Miroku, dear." Miroku calmly said.

Sango blushed when she heard Miroku's voice while Kagome ran to the door and pounded on it.

"Can you please get us out of here!?" She yelled desperately.

"We're trying."

Kagome and Sango both looked at the door confused.

"We?" Sango asked.

"Yes, me and Inuyasha."

"Oh great." Kagome muttered.

Kagome and Sango both turned when they heard another groan from the dead body in the stall. Sango plastered herself against the door, desperately.

"Get-us-out-now." She said.

"Hi-yah!" Kagome kicked the dead body to the floor and held the door closed. "Sango! It knows how to open the door!"

"What the hell!? I thought it's brain cells were DEAD!"

Miroku lightly tapped the door. "What are you two talking about?"

Both girls turned to the door. "Nothing!" They both yelled.

Miroku stepped back from the door, a little scared from the anger in their scream.

"Sango, I can't hold this door forever!"

"I know, I know!" Sango jumped when she heard a pounding at the door. "Miroku! What's going on!?"

"Step back! We're coming in!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sango ran to Kagome's side and helped her keep the stall door closed.

Finally, the door flew open and both boys rushed in.

Kagome and Sango quickly let go of the door when they saw them and pushed them out. They slammed the door closed and leaned against it.

"So, yeah. Nice weather, eh?" Sango nervously asked.

"What was that!?" Inuyasha yelled, dusting himself off angrily.

"Nothing. Can we just go to class? We're late enough." Kagome said, pushing herself off the door and walking past the guys.

Sango looked at the guys then walked by them with her eyes glued to the ground. Miroku looked at Inuyasha then began to follow the girls.

"Whatever." Inuyasha muttered, then decided to go get some water. He walked to the end of the hall and began to take a dollar out of his wallet. Out of nowhere he heard a groaning sound behind him. He turned around and saw the source of the sound going to grab him. When it did, he tried to push it off but it wouldn't let go.

"What the HELL!?" He used all his strength to push it off and everything that was in his wallet went flying everywhere.

Miroku, Sango and Kagome heard Inuyasha scream and looked at each other. Kagome rolled her eyes and began to walk back. Both Sango and Miroku decided to follow her.

When they arrived at the scene, they all just stared in surprise.

Inuyasha still hadn't picked up the stuff from his wallet, except for a dollar so he could buy a water bottle. He was drinking water over the dead body that lie still on the floor when they arrived.

"Um, what happen?" Sango asked.

"This douche tried to maul me." Inuyasha replied, nonchalantly.

"Right. Well, enough about the creepy douche. Let's just go." Kagome said, turning the corner to head back to class.

What awaited her at the turn made her think twice about actually going to class.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

(A/N: I am so sorry it took me so long to post this! I have been really having a little trouble coming up with ideas. Which is why, if you can, give me ideas for the story. I'd gladly accept and appreciate them. Oh and once again thank you to alikmionejean and thank you to my new reviewer, . I'm glad you are enjoying the story. :D)

Chapter 4

Kagome stood shocked at the sight in front of her.

"Can someone come over here please…" Kagome whimpered. Miroku turned to her while Sango helped Inuyasha pick up his stuff.

"What is it?" He asked. Kagome grabbed him by the arm and pulled him in front of her.

"Oh dear…" He said. Sango and Inuyasha looked up from the ground when they heard the worried tone in his voice. Inuyasha snatched the last of his stuff from Sango and walked to where they were. Sango glared and followed him.

They all stood in front of a huge crowd of zombies walking towards them.

"What are they?" Sango asked.

"I think they classify as zombies. They sure look like zombies." Kagome said.

"Where the hell did zombies come from?" Inuyasha angrily asked himself.

Sango turned to Kagome. "Isn't this the part where we run?" She whispered.

Kagome wondered, then nodded. "Yeah, hopefully these are the only ones out here."

Kagome and Sango turned at the same time and walked past the two confused boys.

"Where are you two going?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome and Sango stopped walking and Kagome turned around. "We're running. Have you not seen the movies? They're zombies and we're humans. If it is like the movies, they're trying to eat us and we have to try to get away from them to survive." Kagome turned back around. Her and Sango began to walk away.

Miroku nodded in understanding and walked to them. Inuyasha just stared after them.

"Catch up or we're leaving you." Sango said without even facing him.

Inuyasha jogged to them. "Where the hell are we even going?"

Kagome and Sango halted and Miroku looked back at them.

"Don't tell me you guys were just aimlessly walking…" Inuyasha said.

Kagome and Sango looked at each other then at Miroku and Inuyasha.

"We need a plan." Both girls said.

"I've got one. How bout we go upstairs and just leave through the main entrance? Duh." Inuyasha said.

As they began to walk, Sango began to wonder.

"Hmm, if this is anything like those movies, that main entrance will be locked won't it?" She thought aloud.

Miroku turned to her. "Don't you think that optimism would be considerably perfect at this moment?"

"Well, sorry for having thoughts. I'll just shut off my brain for now." Sango hissed.

"Yeah, that'll probably be better for now." Miroku said.

"Excuse me!" Sango stomped up to him.

"Now, dear Sango. We have no time for these childish arguments." He said, patting her on the head and walking past her.

She angrily stared after him and grabbed Kagome's arm, walking in the opposite direction. "We're leaving."

"What?" Kagome stuttered, letting herself be dragged along.

"I'm not going to walk around with some big headed idiot like that! Especially not with those dead things around!"

"Now, Sango. Don't you think you're being a little-"

Sango halted and angrily turned to Kagome. "Are you on his side?"

"No." Kagome squeaked.

Sango smiled. "Good. Now which way do we go?"

"Uh, we can through the lunchroom!" Kagome said.

"True. Let's go."

Kagome and Sango ran to the cafeteria doors then stopped.

"We have to be careful. Those things might be lurking around here."

"Right."

They walked into the lunchroom aiming for the doors that were not so far away.

With the guys…

"I never understood girls." Miroku calmly stated.

"Me either, but you must've something to_ really piss her off. Otherwise, she wouldn't have stomped off like that." Inuyasha said._

"Mm, but onto more important subjects. Are we really going to let the go off like that?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't we? They can handle themselves."

"I truly doubt that."

They walked through the empty lobby, conversating and barely paying attention to their surroundings. Which is why it was perfect opportunity for a zombie to randomly walk out of a classroom and jump on Miroku.

Miroku banged himself onto the wall a couple of times, in attempt to get the zombie off him and it worked. When Inuyasha saw the zombie on the floor he kicked it repeatedly to ensure it wouldn't get up.

When they heard growls behind them, they turned around and saw more than enough zombies coming towards.

The situation the girls were facing wasn't that different either…

Kagome kneed a zombie in the face while Sango cracked another's neck.

"Sango! We have to get to the door!"

Sango had just finished bashing a zombie's face into her knee when she turned to Kagome, while still fighting for her life.

"Let's go on 3!"

"1!" Kagome punched a zombie in the face.

"2!" Sango kicked one in the crowd making a couple fall down.

"3!" Kagome and Sango quickly ducked their heads and pushed their way through the crowd of zombies. When they reached the door, they quickly pulled it and it flew open.

They thought they would be greeted with fresh air, but all they could smell was the stench coming from the dead bodies that crowded the street. They decided it would be safer to stay inside the building and slammed the door shut, quickly turning around expecting to find the crowd of zombies they just left behind them. But no, just emptiness.

"Huh?" Kagome asked, while Sango stared into the open air, just as confused.

In a pitch black room…

"What just happen?" A dark voice hidden in the shadows asked.

"I don't know, the program seems to be malfunctioning a little. Nothing I can't fix." Said a guy, who seemed to be quite young, in front of a whole bunch of little tv's and buttons.

"Good." The voice said again. Then the figure walked over to the four kids knocked out in the chairs with the helmets on. "I need this all to go well. I need to be able to prove myself. Even if it means losing a little bit of lives." The person chuckled and walked away from the scene.


	6. AN:

Dear readers,

I am sooo sorry that I haven't updated in a while!

But for some reason, every time I try to write chapter 5,

I freeze.

So, in order to prevent further waiting,

I want YOU to give me ideas.

And if you don't,

It's going to take a while for me to write a new chapter.

So, I'd appreciate the help.

:D

Love,

Courtney-loves-Jackson.


	7. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

[A/N: OH MY GOOBER! You really don't understand how sorry I am that I took so long to update! It's just that school is so frustrating with all my midterms and projects. I'll try to update quicker, but I can't promise anything. Anyway, on to the weird news. I did not write this chapter. My "Co-writer" did. See, originally, my best friend Emma was supposed to help me write this story, but I ended up starting alone. She decided to write chapter 5, so I let her. I edited a lot, so it sounds like my handwriting. Anyway, I hope you enjoy & I love all my reviewers & anyone who has even peeked at this story. Thanks so much! Well, enjoy!"]

Chapter 5

The young man in the chair watched as the figure disappeared and shook his head, wondering how he got himself in this predicament. He turned back to the tv's and noticed something weird was going on with the 4 players. They seemed to be collapsing one by one. All of a sudden he heard a groan behind him.

"Oh no." He said. "This isn't good."

20 minutes later...

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango all wake up in a dark unknown room. They attempt to use the sound of their voices to find each other.

"Sango? I think I feel you near me." Kagome said ,almost confident that it was Sango. She tried grabbing at the space next to her, but she was just waving hello to the shadows

"Ow! Who just stepped on me?! Inuyasha, was that you?" A confused Sango asked, feeling a presence near her. She did the same as Kagome and grabbed at the air. She was confused when she felt nothing by her.

"Hey!! Miroku, I am not Sango! Quit rubbing on-DO YOU NOT HEAR ME!?" The annoyed Inuyasha yelled, punching the air around him.

"There is no such thing as the boogey man…there is no such thing as an evil fairy man…" Miroku said to himself, lying on the floor in a fetal position.

As the four players continued to grab for each other, the young man chucked at the screens, watching them through the cameras. "If only you guys knew that you're nowhere near each other. It's amazing what people can hallucinate when they're panicking."

Kagome was standing in the middle of her room. She gave up on finding anyone when she realized that she wasn't getting any responses by voice. She just stood in the center, kind of waiting for something to happen. And this wait was not in vain. All of a sudden a spotlight turned on directly above her and Kagome covered her eyes from the stinging brightness. Letting herself peek, her eyes slowly adjusted to the lights. When she fully recovered, she removed her arm and looked around the room.

"Where the hell am I?" She whispered to herself. The lights began to turn on all around her and Kagome's eyes widened in the shock. She fell to the floor on her knees at the horrific sight. The were five doors surrounding her. And they were all covered in blood…

With Inuyasha…

Inuyasha was still punching the air, but this time in pure anger. Then he froze when a spotlight appeared above him. Then, just like in Kagome's room, the lights surrounding him turned on. The only difference was the sight that greeted him.

Too shocked to speak, he looked at the hundreds of copies of himself that surrounded him.

Then in a burst of confidence, he said "GOD! I am handsome. Not that I didn't already know that. But how do I get out of here." Inuyasha continued to analyze his reflections, then sighed deeply, trying to think of a plan to escape.

With Sango…

"Please anyone! I don't care who! Someone help me!" Sango yelled pleadingly, hoping for any kind of response. The response she got was probably not the one she expected, but it was the same spotlight as the other two rooms. Then when the lights turned on, Sango just looked around confused. Her room appeared to be a white endless room.

Sango dropped to her knees. "Where am I?"

With Miroku…

"Why is it do dark in here? Ugh. Okay, all I have to do is crawl straight. Can't get lost like tha- ow!" Miroku stopped crawling and rubbed his head with a frown.

"Oh, I didn't expect anyone to reach my room so soon." Said a deep calm voice. Miroku froze in fear.

"There's no need to be frightened, Miroku. I don't bite." The deep voice chuckled and all of a sudden the lights snapped on. Miroku shut his eyes, then when his stinging eyes recovered, he looked around and saw the source of the voice standing in front of him.

Not really wanting to look up, his eyes slowly traveled up the body, finally reaching the menacing bright blue eyes that belonged to the voice.

"Who are you?" He asked, with a trembling voice.

"That should not be your concern right now." The man smirked, his eyes not leaving Miroku's frightened ones.

'Who is this guy? Am I going to die?' Miroku thought.


	8. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

{EDIT: Okay, I don't know what happen. But when I first uploaded this chapter, it was all messed up. Words were missing and sentences were pushed together. So, if you see something wrong with it, tell me. Thanks. :D }

A/N: School is over! Finally! Now that I have less pressure on me, I can finally update this story! Once again, I'm really sorry. I have had a lot to do! I had to study for my regents, finish some applications for summer programs, plan my trip to Florida and keep my room clean! But, now that I'm done with most of that stuff, I will hopefully have more time to update. Now, enjoy this wonderful chapter I wrote in school when I was bored and please review! :D

Kagome, finally gathering courage, reached for the doorknob. She paused for a second, shutting her eyes, and screamed in pain as the bloody acid burned her skin. She quickly threw the door open and it flew off it's hinges, clattering on the floor. Her eyes shot open and she grabbed her exposed hand.

In a shuddering breath, she diverted her eyes from her hand and looked at the emptiness that was hiding behind the broken door. When she saw nothing, she began to panic. She ran in and her eyes darted around the darkness surrounding her. When she saw endless nothing, she panicked even more.

"No…NO! Please! Someone! Anyone! HELP ME!"Kagome fell to her knees, tears welling in her eyes.

"Kagome…"

Her tear filled eyes widened when she heard Sango's pained voice, but she didn't dare move, in fear that it was just a voice in her head.

"Kagome…"

Kagome inhaled and quickly turned around. Her eyes widened when she saw a disheveled Sango. "What happened to you?"

"Kagome…I'm sorry."

"What? Sorry for what?"

"I-I'm sorry…I didn't mean to do it..."

Kagome began to walk to Sango.

"What are you talking about, Sango? Just tell me what happen to you…"

"I-I killed them…"

Kagome kept walking. "Who? The zombies?"

"No…Inuyasha and Miroku…they're dead. I killed them."

Kagome paused. "What?"

"I killed them…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

Kagome stumbled back. "When did this happen?" She stuttered.

"I don't know. But don't leave, Kagome. Please." Sango inched towards her.

Kagome slowly began to walk back, her eyes never leaving Sango's. "Don't touch me."

"Come on, Kagome. I just want to be..." She grabbed a bloody knife from the waistband of her jeans. "Friends…"

Kagome gasped and took a giant stepped back. She began to scream when she felt herself fall back into what seemed like a never ending hole. Then she hit the finally floor, softer than she thought she would, but the impact was hard enough to make her cough.

When she opened her eyes, she saw Miroku's purple eyes staring into her own.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked her.

Kagome whimpered and scrambled against the wall, burying her head into her knees.


	9. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 7

(A/N: I do these author's notes a lot. O-o Anyway, I just wanted to let you guys know that this chapter was written by my co-writer and intensely edited by me. :D )

"Where am I!" Sango asked in anger, her fist pressed against the floor.

"Is this some sort of loony bin?" She muttered, getting up. Her legs slightly trembled as she looked around the room just to see endless white everywhere. She was surprised that she was standing on solid ground.

When she took a deep breath, she found herself struggling to breath. All of a sudden, she saw a metal square, floating, not too far from her. She ran to it, her hands enclosed around her neck. When she read it, her eyes widened and she stumbled back.

The metal box read 'Oxygen count' and the little space next to it read 'decreasing'

Sango looked around, hoping for an exit, but instead saw that the walls seemed to be closing in on her. She blinked a couple of times, making sure that her vision was acting up. It wasn't. The walls were actually closing in on her.

Her heart started racing and she clutched her chest in pain. Strongly biting on her lip, Sango began to bang on the walls. _'There has to be a hollow space somewhere!'_ She thought. As the walls continued to close in on her, her breathing got heavier and tears begin to run down her cheeks.

Then, the walls just stopped.

Sango noticed and stared at the blank walls, half expecting them to move again. But they didn't. Instead the floor opened beneath her and she fell, screaming at the top of her lungs.

A bright light flashed and she suddenly slowed down, and safely landed on the ground on her feet. Sango sat up, confused. "Where am I?"

She stood up as she studied the room, kicking the mop bucket that was lying on the ground.

'_Looks like a janitor's closet.' _She thought. Then seeing a door, she carefully placed her hand on the handle and turned it. Slowly pulling the door open, she squinted at the bright light. She opened her eyes and raised her eyebrows at the site in front of her.

Miroku turned around and Kagome looked up from her knees when they heard a door open behind them.

Miroku smiled. "Sango." He said, with obvious delight.

Kagome stared at her, her eyes still struck with horror from the earlier situation.

Sango smiled at them and walked towards Kagome to sit next to her. When she leaned against the wall, Kagome scooted away from her.

Sango looked at her confused. "What's wrong?"

Kagome shook her head and stayed away.

Miroku stared at them both, sympathetically, knowing what was wrong with Kagome and wondering how she would get over that.


End file.
